Triangle Love Letter
is the 105th. chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Haqua decided to visit the Katsuragi household to see Elsie. However, she found out that Elsie had gone out shopping with Mari, Keima's mother. Haqua states that Elsie has cheered up from her depression, while sitting on a couch. Haqua, deep in though, thinks about "I also have this depressing feeling!! That a weiss could be this strong..." She wonders if they can handle the spirits that are yet to come. However, she believes that they can, and immediately changes to another topic, questioning if there is anything enjoyable to do. Haqua decides to leave but stops as she sees Tenri. Now in Tenri's point of view, Diana is trying to give her motivation to give Keima a souvenir from the trip with her family. She believes that if she goes to the store, she could just hand this to Mari instead of Keima, as she is nervous. However, Haqua tells her that she has the wrong place as that is the store. Haqua remembers her as the 'strange girl from yesterday.' Keima is then seen entering the shop (inside house route), surprising Haqua. Tenri then enters the store as Keima is reading the note that Elsie and his mother had left. Keima simply says: "Tenri" which is enough for her to get embarrassed. She thinks about how she ended up meeting him and asks where Elsie and his mother are. Keima is then given the souvenir which he initially took as a magic trick box. Tenri states that it is a present from their trip and immediately leaves. Keima then asks Tenri to call Diana out. Keima tells her about how he is worried that the new devils are not enough for him to reach the desired ending (his release from the contract). He wishes to know if Diana has any idea on this matter, and asking to "borrow the strength of a goddess." Haqua is shown to be overhearing the conversation from the outside (which does not go so well as she cannot hear) and Diana states that: "You finally... wish to cooperate with me..." She then states that they shall head to Narusawa City Amusement Park (Dezeni Sea), for more information. Keima asks if the place is related to the subject at hand where she says that it is "to a great degree!!" and that they cannot talk unless they are there. Diana then takes her leave and tells Keima that she has to get ready and to wait for him. Keima goes through the front door, only to be asked by Haqua about his actions. At this moment, Diana is ranting about how Keima should not have talked about goddesses in front of Tenri. Diana then finds clothing that suits Tenri. However, Tenri worries and asks Diana if there is anything wrong at Dezeni Sea. Diana tells her that her motives were to get Tenri and Keima on a date. She states that since even Elsie is not around, it would only be the two of them. Diana tells her that she will hide throughout the date. Before Diana disappears, Tenri asks if Diana's discussion about the spirits was a lie. Diana replies that she would, only after the date, as it is a good opportunity which cannot slip away. Diana then orders her to strengthen her bond with Keima, for both her and Tenri's sake. "This is the devilish plan of a goddess! Prepare yourself... Katsuragi-san!!" It now changes back to Haqua and Keima. Haqua informs Keima that she was not hiding but was just miscommunication, as she had come with the intention of meeting Elsie. After she realized that Elsie was not there, she left the house, where she stumbled upon Tenri. Keima then asks Haqua if she would go to the amusement park with him. Haqua is shocked by this statement. As an embarrassed Haqua is about to leave, she realizes that he might be referring to Elsie as well. However, he tells her that she is not here. Keima says: "And, I prefer you!!" leaving Haqua into more confusion. Keima questions if Dezeni Sea is connected to their conversation. His intentions of inviting Haqua was that he would require the help of someone with a lot of knowledge of Hell to aid him. Haqua, denying that it is a 'date,' is then asked by Keima if she is listening to what he said. Haqua tells him that she does not have free time and leaves. However, Keima still tells her that he would be at Dezeni Sea, hoping that she can make it. Now at Denezi Sea, Keima says that it has been 3 times this month that he had come to this place. Tenri apologizes to Keima about the selfish things that Diana had said. Keima says that it must also be tough on her as she is always dragged into everything. Tenri gets very nervous as they are alone, even with the symbol of courage that she drew on her hand. Haqua then appears saying that "It couldn't be helped... so I'll hang out with you!!" Through a series of misunderstandings, a very ridiculous date has begun. Trivia *Triangle Love Letter, the chapter title, is the name of a song by Japanese pop group Triangle. References Category:Chapters Category:Summary